


“don’t you dare walk away from this!”

by never_bloom_again



Series: @abitcriminalminds 1k prompt drabbles! [10]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting Together, M/M, Protective Aaron Hotchner, a bit of fluff i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/never_bloom_again/pseuds/never_bloom_again
Summary: For the prompt: “Don’t you dare walk away from this!”Spencer puts himself in danger. Aaron is not impressed.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Series: @abitcriminalminds 1k prompt drabbles! [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958302
Comments: 18
Kudos: 126





	“don’t you dare walk away from this!”

“Reid, when we land, can I talk to you in my office please,” Hotch asked as the trip back from their case neared its end.

The team shared a look - that was not going to be an enjoyable experience for Reid, although they all hoped that it would do something to help prevent incidents like the one that just occurred from happening again.

It was known to the entire BAU, and probably beyond, that Reid had no instinct for self preservation - and often that ended up with him in some precarious and extremely dangerous situations.

It was also known to the entire BAU that Hotch was particularly protective of the genius. That meant that following such situations, every time, without fail, Reid would be called in to Hotch’s office for a ‘talk.’

Unfortunately for everyone’s blood pressure, they never seemed to work, but that didn’t stop Hotch from trying.

By the time they had landed, they could see the apprehensive and almost angry expression on Reid’s face, suggesting that this would certainly be interesting. Usually Spencer, the more passive of the two would sit and take it, unhappily, but he would listen to Hotch’s reprimand; however, it appeared as though that may not be the case this time.

Once the team had exited the elevator, Hotch walked up to his office, Reid following behind him.

The moment the door shut, the argument started.

“Reid, you can’t just go off and do whatever you want just because you identify with the unsub! We are a team!”

As expected, instead of sitting and nodding, Reid decided to fight back.

“Well I don’t see this team believing in me when I decide in the moment that the best strategy involves me putting myself in danger.”

Hotch resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“Well we can hardly support you when you go on a suicide mission without warning us, or letting us prepare.”

“And yet when you do it, it’s okay. A bit hypocritical for our ‘mighty leader’, as Garcia would put it.”

Worry for Reid was steadily building - the last time he had been acting like this had been after Hankel, and then again when he had nearly relapsed, with Owen.

“That’s because you are crucial to the team, okay, and Reid, have you still been going to those movies?”

At the code word, Reid only became angrier.

“Of course I am clean! You think I’d give that up?” Hotch watched as the anger began to turn into sadness, “I don’t have to listen to this.”

“Don’t you dare walk away from this!”

As Reid had been about to open the door to the office and leave, Hotch had blurted out the words, as though he had no control over them, something rather foreign for the Unit Chief.

“Why do you care?”

And even though that sounded more like Spencer than the rest of the conversation had, Hotch hated it. He hated the genuine confusion as to why Hotch would care about him - why wouldn’t he?

As Hotch’s heart broke, his self control followed. He pushed Spencer against the wall and kissed him, silently thanking whatever god had ensured he had closed the blinds previously.

“Hotch,” Spencer whispered as he pulled away, before being quickly corrected.

“Aaron.”

Spencer repeated his name back, as Aaron quickly became aware of what he had done. He very quickly stepped back, trying his best not to pace around the office.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god,” he muttered under his breath, his face in his hands, before speaking up, “Spen- Reid, I shouldn’t have done that, if you wish to report me to Strauss or HR, I will not object, that was highly inappropriate of me.”

Yeah, that was wrong. He had just kissed an emotionally vulnerable subordinate without consent. Hotch may as well have packed up his things instantly. He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to work out how he could deal with the situation.

But when he looked back up to Spencer, he saw that there was a shy smile on his face.

“Can I, uh.. Aaron?” he asked softly, but much brighter than before.

Regaining some of his dignity, Aaron stood up straight.

“If you won’t do a repeat of today again,” Aaron said, the slight smile on his face giving away that he was joking - even if only slightly.

Spencer shook his head, “No promises,” but kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope this isn't too ooc, and that you enjoyed it! Leave a comment or kudos to let me know what you thought :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
